


No Good Deed

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hitchhiker Kylo, Kylo wants to Knot Rey, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is clueless!, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, more dub con than non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Approaching her 20th birthday, Rey has not presented and still believes she is a Beta.  That is, until she picks up a lone hitchhiker on a rainy night.This is my first darkfic.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170
Collections: FoK Darkfics





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fledgling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165741) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> Okay, first of all, I have never written an A/B/O fiction before, so if I screw up any of the rules, there's a learning curve....lol. I have been reading a lot of good fanfic of late that convinced me to try it. My main inspiration for this work was the amazing Malevolent Reverie, specifically her one shot, "Fledgling".
> 
> I tagged Non-Con bc of the energy between them and the ending but there is no actual sex included.

A rainy night in a rural area of New York, not far from the Canadian border.

Rey was approaching Plattsburgh on North I-87 when the skies finally opened and a drenching rain came down. She had been hoping to make it to the hotel before the rain started, but no such luck. She hated driving in the rain, and to make it worse, she was in an unfamiliar area. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard: 9:23. Next exit, she’d get off the highway and find a room for the night.

Nervous about the wet roads, she dropped her speed back down to 50, then 45. There were few cars out now, and it wouldn’t do to skid off the road or into a ditch. She had no cellphone and no way to get help if that happened. A small wave of panic bloomed in her chest. It’s okay, she told herself. I’ll make it.

Just up ahead, she thought she saw a person walking along the side of the highway, but—no, it couldn’t be? As she got closer, she edged her speed down to 40 and flicked her brights. She couldn’t see very well, but someone was indeed out there on the road. The figure turned toward her lights and waved, trying to flag her down. As she slowed, Rey caught a flash of his dark eyes, and she bit her lip. She knew it wasn’t the wisest thing to do, but Rey was soft hearted; she could imagine how awful it would be to be stuck out here like that. And she did have a knife in her glove compartment, in case. So there was that.

Rey pulled onto the shoulder, her eyes trailing him in her rearview mirror as he dashed to the car. She lowered the passenger window halfway and the stranger peered in.

“You need some help?” she asked.

“Yeah, if you could get me to the nearest service station, or just into town, I’d sure appreciate it,” he said, breathing heavily. “Car broke down aways back. Cell died, too.“

Rey eyed him cautiously. “I’m heading to Plattsburgh,” she said, “so if that’s okay, you’re—"

“Perfect,” he said.

She pressed the button to unlock his door and he darted in. He was dressed in a red and black flannel shirt and jeans, all soaked to the skin. His dark hair was plastered against his head and his skin was pale. Strong jaw, full mouth; thick, dark beard.

“I’m Kylo,” he said.

She nodded unsmiling. “Rey.” She suddenly felt uneasy, having him so close, but she couldn’t ask him to get out now, could she? She felt an odd, faint prickling on her skin. He smelled of…what was it? Cedarwood, maybe? Something smokey and warm, she couldn’t identify it. Whatever it was, she liked it.

“I’m really sorry about your car, Rey,” he chuckled, trying to shake some of the water off his hands.

“There’s a towel on the back seat there,” she said. She watched as he reached back and grabbed for it, gratefully wrapping it around his shoulders and rubbing through his hair.

“You’re an angel, Rey.” She nodded and smiled faintly, meeting his eyes. They looked almost black, impenetrable. He stared at her for little too long and Rey felt a shiver run through her. She turned forward, pressing her foot to the gas.

As she drove, she could feel Kylo’s laserlike gaze on her. Her heart was beating too fast. Why was she suddenly so nervous? “There’s a cooler back there with water and soda, too, if you're thirsty."

“Great, thanks. You wouldn’t happen to have any beer, would ya?” he laughed under his breath; it was a dark sound. He reached back into the cooler. “So what are you doing out here this time of night, Miss Rey?” He popped the tab on a Diet Pepsi. “You live around here?”

“No,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady. “I’m from the city. Drove up to visit a friend.”

Let’s leave it at that, she thought. He doesn’t need to know that your friend is incarcerated at the upstate correctional facility.

“That’s a long ride,” he mused. “Must be a good friend.”

Rey switched the focus away from her. “And you? Are you from around here?”

Kylo finally turned away to look out the window. “You could say that,” he muttered.

They lapsed into silence. The rain had nearly stopped, and Rey was relieved to see a sign indicating that the next exit was only a few miles away.

She snuck another glance at Kylo. He seemed to be laughing to himself over something.

“Are you cold?” she asked. “I can put the heat on, if you want….I mean, you’re soaked, it’s not good-“

“No, I’m fine, babygirl. I tend to….run _hot._ ” He swung his gaze back to her, smirking, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His smell seemed to get stronger, or…was she imagining it?

“Is something funny?” she asked, trying to sound cavalier.

“Kind of,” he said, biting his lip, as his eyes moved down her body. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How old are you?”

Rey slid her eyes off the road for a moment to meet his. “I’ll be celebrating my twentieth birthday next week. Why?”

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, then Happy Birthday a week early, Rey. You _are_ old enough to know that you should be taking suppressants, right?”

Instantly, Rey broke into a cold sweat.

“I don’t need suppressants. I’m a _Beta,_ ” she snapped. He laughed under his breath again. Her eyes flashed back to him in irritation. She had the sudden urge to slap the smirk off his face.

"You _sure_ about that?”

She felt a lump in her throat. She closed her eyes, just for a second, as the realization finally hit her.

_Oh, my God. That’s why he smells so good._

As if reading her thoughts, he leaned closer, tilting his head to hers and she felt his breath fan out across her cheek.

“Yup… _that’s why_ , little Omega,” he rumbled, his deep voice sending a pleasant shock through her body.

Rey swerved violently and swore, fighting to regain control of the car, of herself. Kylo laughed again.

“Easy….easy.,” he said, resting one hand on the wheel to help steady her. “You okay?”

Rey grit her teeth. She saw the exit sign and pulled off, heart racing. They rolled to a stop at the light. She wouldn’t look up at him, but she looked at his hand resting on his thigh. It was huge.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Kylo said. “You can let me out at the service station or whatever is open, okay? Look at me."

She didn’t. “ _Look_ at me, Rey.” Something in his tone made Rey lift her eyes to meet his, and then she heard a rumble of approval deep in his chest. “Good girl,” he breathed soothingly. “You’re fine,” he said.

She snapped her gaze back to the road and started driving again, eyes frantically searching for a service station. There was one up ahead, but it was closed. Rey felt a scratchiness in her throat and remembered she had read about how an unmedicated Alpha could send an Omega into a spontaneous heat if she wasn’t on suppressants. She needed to get him away from her, and fast. The last thing she needed--

“Just drop me off at the diner up the road," Kylo said quietly.

Rey didn’t speak as she pulled up in front of the diner. He hopped out, dropping the towel on the passenger seat. “Thanks again, angel. Safe travels.” Rey only nodded. He blew her a kiss and shut the door.

Rey took a deep breath, relieved that he was out of the car. His scent still hung in the air, though—cedary, smokey, woodsy. It made her mouth water, and something deep inside her stirred. She’d need to give the car a good cleaning tomorrow. Then she spied the Best Western motel just up ahead. “Oh, thank God,” she whispered.  
Just before she got out, she glanced over at the towel. It was wet and drenched with Kylo’s scent. She picked it up and breathed him in, eyes fluttering.

Rey, get a grip.

Reluctantly she dropped the towel back on the seat and went into the office.

A little up the road, Kylo was sitting in the diner window. He had seen Rey’s car pull into the hotel parking lot. He stirred sugar into his coffee and smiled.

A short time later, Rey was settled down in her room for the night. She'd shower tonight, knowing it would help save her time in the morning. Going through security at the prison was a hassle, and she preferred to get there early so she didn’t have to wait as long. But she was glad she’d be able to visit Finn. He’d taken the fall for Poe and deserved as much support as he could get from his friends.

If she really was an Omega, she'd need to get hold of some suppressants. But how would she be able to before heading to the prison tomorrow? Maybe she should just go straight home.

Rey took a long, hot shower and washed her hair. The hotel body wash had a nice, woodsy smell; it made her think of Kylo. She tried to push the thought of him out of her mind, but she could still smell him somehow. His scent lingered on the hoodie, the clothes she’d been wearing in the car. She told herself she would wash her clothes as soon as she could, along with the towel. But all she wanted was to rub them over her body, roll around in them--

STOP.

Rey stretched out on the bed in t-shirt and panties and clicked through the channels to see if she could find anything decent to watch. She found a Hitchcock movie, one her favorites. She dozed off before she knew it.

Hours later, Rey awoke suddenly to a soft scratching....and tapping.... at the door. She was groggy and confused, but rose from the bed and moved clumsily toward the door. She heard the noise again, a soft tapping on the door. She tried to peer through the peephole but she couldn’t see anything.

Then she smelled him.

Rey backed away from the door slowly, trying not to make a sound. The tapping came again, louder this time.

She had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. The bathroom? Maybe she could slip out through the window if he broke the door down.

You’re being ridiculous, Rey. Stop overreacting. You can handle this.

“Who’s there?” she called.

“Rey? It’s Kylo. Can I talk to you for a second? I think I dropped my wallet in your car.”

She frowned. Wallet? She hadn’t seen a wallet anywhere. But of course, it had been dark…

Rey steeled herself and opened the door a few inches, unprepared for what was waiting for her. Kylo stood looking down at her with an amused smile. He was so big; she hadn't realized how tall he was. The red flannel was gone; he wore only a black, short-sleeved shirt that showed off his broad chest and muscular, well-defined shoulders and arms. His black hair had dried and was thick and wavy, reaching well below his collar. Then there were those piercing, dark eyes. And the rush of pheromones coming off him was so overwhelming now, she couldn’t think straight. She felt a clenching in her lower belly, between her legs.

“Hi angel,” he said, voice low and gravelly. His eyes traveled hungrily over her body and he licked his lips. She suddenly felt naked.

“I-I don’t have your wallet,” she breathed.

Kylo nodded. “I know.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Then wha—"

In a flash, Kylo had pushed his way inside, locking the door behind him. He stood over Rey, crowding her. “I want to help you,” he said. “Let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

He laughed his dark, foreboding laugh. “Maybe not quite yet, but you will soon… very soon.”

Kylo bent down, lowering his face closer to Rey until she could feel his lips graze the outline of her ear and move toward the nape of her neck. He took in a deep breath of her and let out a soft groan.

“You have no idea how sweet you smell, angel,” he whispered, his breath hot in her ear. Rey felt her insides turn to goo and bit back on the moan that almost escaped her lips. “I want to knot you so bad.” His tongue licked out against her ear and along the line of her throat, moving to the gland. Rey wanted to fight him, but gods—his scent was pure torture of the best kind. She couldn’t move.

Kylo seized her shoulders roughly and threw her on the bed—how the hell was he so strong? Rey scooted all the way back on the bed, raising herself into a crouch, a semi-defensive stance. She could kick him if he tried anything, she thought. He stood there, appraising her, as she panted, furious, and he laughed that same mocking laugh at her—again.

“Rey….. you know this is a fight you can’t win,” he murmured. She quieted her breath a bit, eased back. Fast as lighting, he lunged and was on her, pinning her beneath him on the bed. Rey squirmed and wrestled to get free, but he was too big—too strong for her. She could feel him, rock hard, pressing against her. He shifted up on his elbows slightly to look into her eyes as she struggled beneath him, trying to gain some control.

“Yes, fight….” He murmured, snapping his hips into hers violently. “Better if you fight.”

He lowered his mouth, feasting on her lips. Rey felt herself surrendering, saturated with his scent, weak from his touch and now losing her footing under his mouth. Kylo pulled back to look at her, rumbling again in his chest at the surrender in Rey’s eyes. He nipped at her mating gland, now fully exposed for the first time.

“You’re my perfect angel.” His tongue lapped at her gland, teeth grazing it. “I’m gonna make you mine. Don’t worry…I’ll look after you always.”

“Yes,” she said and shut her eyes, her whole body quivering. “Yes. Do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me on twitter @flavorofkylo


End file.
